


Сколько у Романа спален?

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: s02e06, или третий лишний.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 2





	Сколько у Романа спален?

Роман взбежал по лестнице и, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, а может, заторможенный после всех опытов, которые над ним поставил Прайс, чуть не врезался в спину Питера, остановившись в паре сантиметров.

— Кхм, — глубокомысленно изрек оборотень, обернувшись и делая по-звериному незаметное движение, преодолевая оставшуюся границу. — Я тут подумал, — сообщил он ключицам Романа, не поднимая головы, — что не знаю, куда пошла Миранда. У вас общая спальня или...

— Или, — слишком легко раздражаясь, ответил Годфри кудрявой вечно взлохмаченной макушке. — У нее комната дальше и направо, мимо черно-белой картины. Моя спальня — налево, вот эта ближняя дверь.

— И куда она пошла? — поинтересовался Питер, опираясь ладонью о поручень лестницы, ровно там, где находилось бедро Романа.

— Я не знаю. Я же не твоя кузина, — буркнул Годфри.

— Мы могли бы... — Питер облизнулся, и хотя Роман не видел этого, он мог поклясться, что ощутил движение кожей. Возможно, галлюцинации были побочным эффектом лечения Прайса. — Может быть, мы начнем поиски с твоей спальни?..

— О, — выдохнул Роман, скользнув ступней, обутой в элегантную кожаную туфлю, так, чтобы оказаться ей как раз между удобно расставленных ног Питера. — Я думаю, стоит начать поиски с гостевой спальни. Хотя бы о ней Миранда еще не знает.


End file.
